


Where is she?

by LordSantiago



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character breakdown, Dealing With Loss, F/F, Past James Olsen/Lena Luthor, emotional trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSantiago/pseuds/LordSantiago
Summary: Lena deals with the fall of Supergirl much differently than everyone else in National City, especially at CatCo.  She lashes out at everyone but only one can save her from herself.





	Where is she?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story, dealing with sudden onset of insomnia and that pathetic episode of character drivel nonsense. Set some time after 3x09

“Where. Is. Supergirl?” A voice called from the back of the bullpen. James was at a sudden loss as people parted. Lena Luthor, with her head held high but her hair down, commanded the room as she slowly sauntered.

“Supergirl has been missing for three weeks now,” Lena continued. Her gaze circled the room, an icy glare giving all the reporters in the room a moment of panic. “CatCo Media has been at the forefront for Supergirl and National City and yet...” She pauses. Lena’s eyes stop on James.

“Here we are. Sharing stories about baseball scores and whether white leather couches are in this season.” A visible chill ran through the room. Everyone felt a sense of pity towards James being the sole target of Ms Luthor’s ire.

“So,” her voice sounding like steel laced in glacial ice. “Unless, you’re writing up where is Supergirl? Who was the woman she fought? Why hasn’t she been seen? What is National City doing in her absence? I don’t want to see it pass my desk.”

“CatCo and Supergirl are as synonymous as the Daily Planet and Superman,” Lena leveled a dangerous eye towards all in the room. She stopped on James, sitting on his desk.

“Lena, I don’t think...”

“Mr Olsen,” Lena bristled. “Unless you’re aiding in the search for Supergirl or related stories, I don’t want to hear it. And, if you think you aren’t up to the task, I’ll gladly find someone who can. Dismissed everyone!”

The crowd took a hesitant breath as people started to exit. Once again, James finds himself at a loss with his authority undermined by someone he thought was different. He took after her.

“Lena,” James placed a hand on her arm.

“Mr Olsen!” Lena commanded loudly. People froze in the doorway. Silence reigned outside in the cubicles around the floor. “You will refrain from touching me ever again, is that understood?”

“If this is about that night...”

“Oh, that night? Here, in this office?” Her voice was still loud. Everyone felt the unease in the room ramp up further. “That very night Supergirl fell?”

James stold mute.

“That,” Lena spoke plainly. “Will never happen again. Is that clear, Mr Olsen?”

“Yes,” James answered coolly. “Perfectly, Ms Luthor.”

“Now,” Lena narrowed her eyes at him. Even towering above her, James felt small. “You will answer one question from me, and ‘I don’t know’ is not a suitable answer.”

“Yes, Ms Luthor.”

“Where. Is. Kara?”

  
***

  
The incessant knocking at the door was too much for Alex. She had only come home to get a change of clothes, shower and get back to the DEO. Rest for was for other people, not her. Her irritability grew as she wrenched open the door to see the last person she’d ever expect at her door.

“Lena,” Alex was shocked. More so when she pushed her way in, dropping her purse on the counter.

“Where is she, Alex?” Lena demanded with a tremor. “Where is your sister?”

Alex stood stunned. Millions of excuses flew through her mind and not a single one would make a bit of sense for where her sister was. She knew exactly where she was, laying in a bed, machines beeping, sun lamps burning 24/7 but with no response. If J’Onn hadn’t directly order her to take a few hours to regroup and then come back, Alex would still be there, waiting for any sign that Kara would wake up. Winn stood watch, but even he was worse off than her pulling a straight 72 hour computer search for anything about the new Kryptonian. James hadn’t been by yet, though Alex had thought she knew why. But her reasons faulted her, because here was Lena Luthor, eyes red-rimmed and hands shaking with anxiety.

“I haven’t seen her in three weeks, Alex” Lena’s voice cracked. “She doesn’t answer my calls. She’s not at home. Please? Please, can you just tell me...”

Alex reacted fast as Lena’s composure slipped. Her Luthor mask of indifference as long gone. In its place was a grieving woman, at the end of her rope, trying her best to hang on to the last bit of hope for her best friend. She seated on a stool and watched silently was more tears fell.

“Ever since Supergirl fell,” Lena fought the tears. “I’ve been trying to find her. No one knows anything. Her neighbors haven’t seen her. James is next to useless right now...”

“Wait, James is?” Alex wonder aloud. “But I thought you two...”

“Oh gods,” she cried. “That was a mistake. As good of a man he is, it was a moment of happiness I thought I could have, but then...”

“Supergirl fell,” Alex answered.

“And now Kara’s missing too.” Lena looked at Alex. At that moment, Alex knew. She had seen that look before. She knew in that moment exactly what Lena was feeling. A single moment of selfish happiness, torn away by something beyond her control.

“I know you don’t like me much, Alex” Lena spoke. “I know I’m not an easy person to trust. But, your sister believes in me, believed in me when no one else would. Not even myself.”

“But what about James...”

“Oh please,” Lena scoffed. “If you think I don’t know half the things he said about me and my namesake, then you’re out of your goddamn mind.”

Alex purses her lips, willing Lena to continue.

“As much as everyone in this damn city is looking for Supergirl,” Lena wiped her eyes. “I just don’t care.”

“Really?” Alex was surprised.

“Supergirl is wonderful. She’s a hero. She’s saved me more times than I think she should have,” Lena laughs. “But Kara is my friend. My best friend. My family and I just...I don’t know...I just...”

Alex reached out with open arms as Lena crumbled once again. Sobs wracked her weak body hard as the young woman broke. All Alex could do was hold her and hope that it was enough. After a long time, sniffles quieted down. Lena used her own silk sleeve to clean up her face, but still the cracks in her armor were there. Alex knew she was looking at a woman drowning in sorrow. She wondered briefly how Kara would try to save her. Her answer was easy, far too easy but necessary.

“Come on,” Alex said. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

Alex smiled, then offered her hand.

  
****

The machines beeped and the ventilators moved with mechanic precision. Sun lamps shown down brightly as the two women walked quietly into the room, one steady and sure. The other shaky and frightened. An intake of breathe and a sudden squeeze to Alex’s hand alerted her to Lena’s shock.

“She’s stable,” Alex answered. “But unresponsive. The fight took a lot out of her but we really don’t know how long it’ll take for her to recover.”

“Oh, Kara...” Lena whispered. She dared to take a step forward then stopped. Alex nodded, then gently gave her the chair next to the bed. With unsteady hands, Lena took one of Kara’s bruised and battered into her own. Tears began to fall again.

“Stay,” Alex said. “Keep an eye on her. I’ll be right outside.” She turned to leave.

“Alex,” Lena whispers. She stopped to look back. Lena kept her eyes on the sleeping hero. “Thank you.”


End file.
